Con mi familia
by Takimara
Summary: En un dia especial Leo solo desea estar junto a su familia. Reapareci ;w; tengo explicacion, pero pasen y lean pa' saber XD


¡AQUÍ TOY DESPUES DE MESES DESAPARECIDA!  
>PERO TENGO EXPLICACION!<br>1. Se bloqueó mi cuenta.  
>2. Se me desactivo mi Facebook, por ahí era donde entraba.<br>3. no me aceptaba la contraseña.  
>4. Problemas familiares y de vida cotidiana.<br>5. … depresión… aun la sufro, bueno, siempre la sufrí pero esta vez me dio más fuerte y bla bla no hablo XD así que no me llegara taaaanto la inspiración pero ya que.  
>6. Problemas con amistades.<br>7. Todo a mejorar XD  
>8. A leer ya me callo =P<p>

lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

En un día como cualquier otro, bueno… casi, las tortugas se encontraban en la guarida, para ser mas específicos, en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor, viendo una pelicula en especifico, aunque no les interesara tanto, debían hacerlo para alguien, por que ese dia era especial, por eso decidieron hacer algo juntos, aunque no les gustara tanto, pero lo hacían por ese alguien, lo amaban tanto que en vez de hacer algo que a ellos les gustara, quisieron hacer algo que a ese alguien le gustara, el Maestro Splinter se encontraba presente claro, no podia perderse un dia tan especial como ese, ese dia tan especial, en el que cualquier padre le gustaría estar presente, ese dia en el que los recuerdos volaban alrededor, ese sentimiento en el que a cualquiera le encantaba ser subido al coco, ese sentimiento que era la mezcla pura de confort, amor, agradecimiento, felicidad, calidez, nostalgia, pasión, sonrisas, alegría y ternura... fraternidad.

-esta muy buena la pelicula ¿eh mis hijos?-dice Splinter mientras veía la pelicula con el resto de sus hijos.

-si Maestro Splinter, esta muy buena-dice Mike poniendo atención en la pelicula-oye, Doni-le susurre al aludido.

-¿mm?-doni se le acerca.

-¿Cuándo empezara la acción?-le pregunta en susurro muy inquieto.

-Mike-suspira resignándose, ya era la quinta vez en esa tarde que se lo preguntaba, y se lo volvía a decir-es una pelicula romántica con tragedia, no hay acción en esta pelicula ¿entiendes?-le susurra-no hay a-cci-on

-¿entonces por qué la vemos?-pregunta intrigado frunciendo un poco el entre cejo.

-es el cumpleaños de Leo ¿lo olvidas?-le dice.

-¿y por qué a Leo le gustan estas peliculas?-pregunta con la misma mueca.

-¿y tu crees que lo voy a saber?-le contesta algo fastidiado enderezándose para recostar su espalda contra el regazo del sillón.

Sip, era el cumple de Leo, el lider, el intrépido, el perfecto, el consentido… o como lo quieran llamar, pero era el cumple de Leonardo, por esa razón estaban viendo esta categoría de peliculas, por que a Leo le gustaban las peliculas que mostraban varias emociones que no tuvieran que ver con violencia, aunque las veía para estar cerca de sus hermanos, los que tenia que soportar todos los años, todos los días y a cada hora, esos mismos hermanos que le habian dicho "aburrido", los mismos hermanos que le decían "te quiero, hermano mayor", bueno… casi todos, por que cada uno se lo decía a su manera, fuera directa o indirecta, pero se lo decían, aunque Rafa se lo decía de una manera demasiado original, y para ser hermanos no todos compartían los mismos gustos, por eso en esa misma mañana no tenían nada en el coco para regalarle algo, pero fue por Abril que se enteraron de las cosas que le interesaban a Leo, por eso fueron capaces de preparar no solo los regalos, si no una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de Abril, pero como habría vecinos y muchos mutantes, prefirieron hacerlo en otro lado, y para que fuera el dia perfecto, para Leo claro, decidieron distraerlo viendo una pelicula de las categorías que a él le gustaban, mientras que Abril, Casey, Usagi y Leatherhead, le preparaban en otro lugar de las alcantarillas, la sorpresa.

-no sabia que te gustaran estas peliculas, hijo-mira el Maestro Splinter a Leo con una sonrisa bastante intrigado.

-es que estas peliculas son muy interesantes Maestro,-voltea a verlo Leonardo con una sonrisa en el rostro-son casi como las novelas que usted ve.

-ya me di cuenta hijo-voltea a ver la pelicula-solo que esta es menos compleja.

-eso lo se Maestro-tambien voltean a ver la pelicula-por eso las veo, para no estar tan apegado a ellas-trata de decir en broma.

Este estando tan sumido en la pelicula, no se da cuenta que todos le miran extrañados, bueno… a su manera. Doni que estaba en el extremo del sofá se le quedaba mirando con el cuello estirado hacia Leo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, Mike que le seguía, tenia la quijada caída al suelo por la impresión, Rafa quien le seguía, tenia los brazos caídos boquiabierto viendo fijamente a su hermano, y el Maestro Splinter que estaba en el otro extremo del sofá, porque de un lado de Leo estaban sus hermanos, y del otro el, le miraba extrañado, por lo que Leo dijo por supuesto. Leo al sentir que era observado volteo la mirada, y vio como todos lo veían con tan exageradas reacciones, eso fuera gracioso si fuera otro al que estuvieran mirando de esa forma, pero no lo era, era a el al quien miraban, era a el a quien miraban con expresiones realmente exageradamente cómicas, bueno… casi todas, la del maestro no era exagerada, mas bien se veía confundido.

-¿Qué...? -pregunta moviendo suavemente las manos, entonces comprendió de por que le miraban así- ahhh-asintió comprendiendo, a la vez que estos le seguían con la cabeza-una pregunta-se acomoda sentándose derecho-¿acaso uno no puede hacer bromas de vez en cuando?

-Ahhhh-todos hacen lo mismo que Leo comprendiendo todo.

-no, Leo- habla Doni- es que el de las bromas no sueles ser tu.

- es cierto- Mike se levanta del sillón haciendo que todos volteen a mirarlo-ese suele hacerlo ¡Mua!

-sip,-habla Rafa quien había permanecido callado durante el trayecto por fin habla-el zoquete es el de las bromas, Leo, no tu-este le señala con el dedo.

Leo se sonroja-Bu…e-no-le cuesta hablar por la vergüenza-¿Por qué esta vez no puede ser…diferente?

-por que tu eres el aburrido hermano mayor que se la pasa regañando a cada rato-suelta Rafa.

-¡Rafael!-el maestro le reprende con la mirada, y este por supuesto se caya.

-pero bueno,-interrumpe Mike-¿vamos a ver la pelicula o no?

Ahora todos voltean a mirar extrañados a Mike.

-Mike,-habla Leo-creí que te estabas aburriendo.

Todos menos el Maestro Splinter se tensaron por lo dicho por el hermano mayor, ¿Cómo lo sabia?

-es que se volvió interesante,-se sienta el sofá- por fin el tipo esta por invitarla a salir-voltea a ver la pelicula, con la cabeza apoyadas sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas, sin darse cuenta la cara divertida de sus hermanos y padre, quienes tambien decidieron poner atención a la pelicula.

Estos estaban bien sumidos en la pelicula, Mike tenia razón, paso de ser una pelicula aburrida a una dramática, estaban todos realmente atentos a cada detalle, expresión, palabra y pronunciación por parte de los personajes, hasta que…

-¡ABUSIVOS! -un grito enternecedor hizo saltar a todos del susto tomándose en pecho con la mano sorprendidos, pero sabiendo de donde provenía tal grito fruncieron el entre cejo.

-¡MIKE!-gritan todos en un unísono, estaban realmente enojados por el grito que casi les da una visita al mas allá para decirle "hola" a Hamato Yoshi.

-¿Queee…?-dice con cara inocente- no es mi culpa que esos le hicieran eso a la pobre.

Todos suspiraron resignados, era muy difícil hacerle entender a Mike las cosas, y no querían gastar tiempo en eso, por que querían ver la pelicula sin interrupciones, y no querían ponerle pausa por que si no la pelicula perdería emoción, así que se sumieron de nuevo en la pelicula, estaban observándola mientras ponían atención a cada detalle sin perdérselos, estaban tan concentrados que sus ojos estaban casi pegados de la pantalla, era muy dramática la pelicula, y se sumían cada vez mas que no se dieron cuenta que…

-¡BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -otro grito se oyó, haciendo que todos se asustaran.

-AAHHHH-todos dieron grito retrocediendo para atrás, tomándose el pecho, otra vez estuvieron a la puerta, respiraron profundamente para poder calmar los latidos de su corazón, ya que este por el suston latía a mil por hora literalmente, después de que corazón se calmara un poco, todos fruncieron el seño, y a la cuan… a la tu… a la cuan, tu, tri… tomaron aire que llenaron por completo sus pulmones y…-¡MIIGUEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!-fue tan fuerte el grito que parecía que las paredes de la guarida iban a colapsar.

Mike se tapo fuertemente los oídos, sentían que le comenzaban a sangrar, le dolía tanto los oídos por potente grito que se un oía un fuerte e inquietante "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" en su oído, que lo dejaba sordo.

-HAYYYYYYYYYYYY…-se queja por el portentoso grito, le sorprendió de veras por que hasta el Maestro Splinter grito (y como él es el que esta de mas edad, fue quien mas se acercó pa' "saludar" al Maestro Yoshi), de hecho, él fue el del grito mas sonoro.

Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos, no sabían que el Maestro tuviera garganta pa' eso.

-Miguel Angel-el maestro lo mira con una mirada tan severa que mas de uno siente un rayo eléctrico pasar por sus columnas verticales-mejor te calmas, o apagamos la pelicula…-no terminara pooooooooorr que.

-¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-todos inclusive Splinter dan un brinco por la reacción del menor de los Hamato, de verdad estaba que arranque hoy.

-¡Miguel Angel!-el maestro lo reprende, peeeero pasa queeeee….

-Prometoquemeportarebienmemantendrebiencalladitoytranquilitoperoporfavornoquitelapeliquetabieninteresanteporfaporfaporfa-lo dice como ametralladora voladora que apenas y se le entiende.

-¡Miguel Angel, por favor!-el maestro lo reprende, se ve bastante enojado (a quien no, pos con un susto en el que eres testigo de la puerta del mas allá, cualquiera…y sobre todo por una pelicula que na'ma es romántica/trágica y ya)

-¿Qué?- lo mira con cara inocente.

El Maestro lo mira con una cara no tan inocente, y la cara no tan inocente del maestro espanta la inocente de Mike por una de miedo.

-Miguel Angel-trata de sonar sereno- vuelve a pasar y quitamos la pelicula.

-¿¡QUE!? -grita Rafael.

-si, la quito a la próxima-repite decidido.

-no se vale Maestro Splinter-dice Rafa molesto.

-gracias por apoyarme, Rafita-dice agradecido Miguel Angel.

-pero si no lo hago por ti-le señala-lo hago por mí.

Todos le miran extrañados.

-yo no me pienso arriesga a que haya una próxima,-dice bien molesto apretando los puños- por que quien sabe si en el siguiente susto, el boleto de bienvenida es permanente-señala con el brazo derecho al cielo apuntando con el índice.

Todos comprenden lo dicho.

-tienes razón, Rafael-dice el Maestro Splinter- pero es el cumpleaños de Leonardo-pone la mano en el hombro del mencionado quien le da una sonrisa- y debemos hacer algo que a él le guste-corresponde la sonrisa de su hijo, y vuelve la mirada a los demás- ¡Juntos!

-de hecho, Maestro Splinter-habla Leonardo-creo que podemos posponer la pelicula-todos los que el no ve, ósea sus hermanos ponen cara de "colapsus nerviosus" XD (recuerden la fiesta sorpresa) -ya la he visto, y así quizás pueda aprovechar dar una paseo por la alcantarilla-se desbordo la borda.

-NOOOOOOOO-todos lo hermanos dieron un grito, que sobresalta a Leo dando un brinco.

Todos ven la cara extrañada de Leo con una mano en su pecho, y la cara de negación del Maestro Splinter detrás de él.

-Ehhh…quiero decir…-a Rafa se le fueron las ideas-que será mejor que veamos la pelicula.

-¡FIN DEL MUNDO!-grita Miguel Angel haciendo una mueca dramática-¡Se esta cayendo el cielo!-Rafa frunge el seño, los demás se aguantan la risa-¡Vamos a Morir!-se levanta de golpe, cosa que sobresalta a todos-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDAAAAA!-sale corriendo despavorido por toda la sala.

-em…-Doni carraspea un poco la garganta haciendo que todos volteen a verlo, mientras Mike sigue corriendo por toda la sala-creo que si seria mejor quitar la pelicula-voltea a ver a Mike-ya fueron suficientes gritos para una tarde.

-estoy de acuerdo-contesta Leo-ya son suficientes gritos por hoy-se levanta.

El Maestro Splinter tambien-bien hijos míos, voy a estar en el dojo, mas tarde nos preparamos para el paseo-dice antes de dirigirse al dojo.

-Hai, sensei-contestan todos, ya que Mike a dejado de correr-¿Y si jugamos algo?-propone Miguel Angel a sus hermanos.

-mmm…naaa-contestan Rafa y Doni en un unísono mientras se levantan y se marchan pasando junto a Miguel Angel, Doni entra a su laboratorio, y Rafa a su habitación.

Leo se queda levantado junto al sillón observando a Miguel Angel.

-¿y tu Leo, quieres jugar?-le pregunta esperanzado.

Este saca una tierna sonrisa-¡Claro, Mike!- le contesta.

Un brillo ilumina sus ojos haciendo que se entusiasme y vaya corriendo al frente del televisor mientras instala el juego a este, mientras Lp9uip9u0880eo quita el CD, lo guarda en su estuche, y toma otros.

-¿Cuál quieres, Mike?-le muestra los que tiene en la mano.

-Los que quieras, bro-le contesta con una sonrisa después de mirar las portadas-Es tu cumple ¿no?

-por eso quiero jugar con uno que le guste a mi hermanito-este le queda mirando con una sonrisa en los labios mientras frunge un poco el entre cejo confundido-por que quiero jugar al lado de mi feliz hermanito-le contesta con una gran sonrisa.

Mike con una sonrisa que inspira alegría le dice-en ese caso quiero este-le señala con el dedo el que escogió.

-a la orden hermanito-le contesta mientras lo pone, para que luego ambos se sienten en el respaldo del piso tomando los controles para jugar.

-"No puede haber mejor cumpleaños que el estar junto a mi familia"-pensó con una tierna sonrisa mientras se disponía a jugar.

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

Puessssss… yap… nop? No se cómo tuvo, así que dejen reviews pa' que esta niña maluca pueda saber XD

¡QUE EL SEÑOR LOS BENDIGA Y LOS PROTEJA! =D


End file.
